


Сигаретный дым

by Shantriss



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantriss/pseuds/Shantriss
Summary: ФБ-18. АУ, в котором Лунарк и М-21 иногда встречаются по вечерам
Kudos: 2





	Сигаретный дым

В помещении шумно и накурено. Они стоят так близко друг к другу, что даже странно, как им до сих пор не предложили снять комнату.  
— Вот только не надо думать, — Лунарк прижимается к его лбу своим, упираясь с мягким вызовом. — Что перед тобой обычная человеческая женщина.  
М-21 так близко, что она может видеть, как расширяются его зрачки. Он не отстраняется и не усиливает нажим в ответ, стоит неподвижно, и только взгляд изучающе блуждает по ее лицу. Хотя, кажется, даже если бы она не смотрела — все равно могла бы почувствовать его движение кожей.  
— То есть, — вокруг глаз собираются морщинки, когда М-21 насмешливо щурится. — Ты сейчас прижимаешься ко мне своим шикарным телом для того, чтобы я не думал о тебе, как о женщине?  
— Такой молоденький, а уже туговат на ухо? — скалится в ответ Лунарк и чуть отклоняется назад, словно бы для того, чтобы окинуть оценивающим взглядом. На самом же деле ей просто необходим глоток воздуха, не пропитанный его запахом. — Я сказала не думать обо мне, как об «обычной человеческой» женщине.  
— Спутать было бы сложно, — ухмыляется М-21, а взгляд его, даже несмотря на насмешливый тон, — опасный. Она видит там интерес и настороженность затаившегося хищника. — Я никогда не встречал человеческую женщину, которая умеет рычать и полностью покрываться шерстью.  
— Хотела убедиться, что ты чувствуешь разницу, — немало мужчин прежде вздрагивали от сочетания такой интонации и многообещающей улыбки в ее исполнении, кто нервно, а кто с восторгом предвкушения. — Потом напомню тебе эти слова, когда будешь чуть живой выползать из-под меня и просить пощады.  
— И что тогда? — выкидывает бровь М-21. — Согласишься меня пощадить?  
— И не надейся.  
— Бедный я, — сокрушенно тянет он.  
— Язык бы тебе укоротить, — фыркает Лунарк, но улыбка ее сумасшедшая и одновременно довольная.  
— Не согласен. В процессе он мне понадобится.  
Она смеется в голос, а затем снова наклоняется ближе и понижает голос до интимного мурлыканья.  
— А ты что же, думаешь, здесь кому-то охота пиздежь твой послушать?  
— О, нет, конечно же, — нагло ухмыляется М-21, — я думаю, здесь кому-то охота глянуть, как ты без лифчика останешься.  
Лунарк усмехается и небрежно откидывает за спину волосы.  
— Я не ношу белья. Неужели не заметил?  
— Может, и заметил бы, — задумчиво произносит он, сползая взглядом на ее губы и ниже, к шее и…  
— Если бы пялился, как один из этих озабоченных придурков позади нас, — добавляет М-21 и вскидывает смеющийся взгляд вверх, снова глядя ей прямо в глаза.  
Их прерывает особо мощный всплеск человеческого гвалта. Возбуждение и оживление прокатываются по помещению почти ощутимыми волнами.  
— Извини, — быстро оценив ситуацию, М-21 отталкивается от барной стойки, отступая. И вместе с близостью исчезают его тепло и запах, и невидимые электрические разряды, посылающие приятную щекотку по телу. — Мне пора. Но буду рад оказаться в твоей компании снова, — быстрый взгляд на расчерченную мелом таблицу. — Примерно минут через сорок.  
Лунарк задумчиво провожает взглядом его поджарый зад и не понимает себя. Пропитанный запахом дешевых сигарет воздух заполняет ее легкие. В отсутствии М-21 мысли становятся яснее, четче и злее.  
Вот же черт! Да он ведь даже не полукровка, а так…  
Подделка.  
Недоволк.  
Детеныш!  
Да если бы она согласилась привести потомство тогда, когда ей предлагали пополнить стаю несколькими новыми войнами, ее щенки были бы уже старше, чем он. Но даже осознание этого не мешает Лунарк бешено его хотеть.  
Словно в насмешку, М-21 стягивает через голову рубашку, и Лунарк с хищным возбуждением разглядывает шрамы, расчерчивающие его спину и плечи. Может и детеныш, но схваток за свою короткую жизнь повидал и сложен что надо.  
Сквозь висящий в воздухе густой сигаретный дым она рассматривает таблицу боев. У него три соперника, у нее — уже только два. И они действительно могли бы оказаться вдвоем в крохотном условном квадрате свободного места, расчищаемом здесь специально для подобных схваток по вечерам дважды в неделю. М-21 легко уложит своих соперников, точно так же и ей не составит труда отмудохать любого, кто выйдет с ней на ринг. М-21 в своей обычной манере будет поддевать своих противников, доводя до той стадии бешенства, когда они как разъяренные быки с красными глазами кидаются, не глядя, и он без видимого напряга отправляет на пол здоровяков в два раза крупнее себя. Она же сделает все красиво и играючи, как большая грациозная хищница, опрокидывая, придавливая сверху, заламывая. И каждый второй мужик втайне будет мечтать оказаться на месте проигравшего, скулить под ней, ощущать давление ее полных упругих грудей, ловить воздух в захвате ее сильных бедер.  
Когда они сойдутся, он будет вспотевшим и разгоряченным, его волосы и кожа будут источать одуряющий запах азарта и возбуждения. А ее одежда, порванная в нескольких местах, будет призывно обнажать гладкую кожу и влажно облегать вздымающуюся грудь.  
Вот только она развернется и уйдет сразу же после следующей победы. В одном лишь шаге от финала. Она не хочет здесь побеждать этого мальчишку. Так же как и не хочет быть побежденной.  
Но она хотела бы когда-нибудь сойтись с ним в схватке другого рода, где выиграть и проиграть одинаково заманчиво.


End file.
